


Glory

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hannibal kills Tobias Budge, Will decides his best friend needs some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

Tobias Budge was dead. Will drove his friend to this home to look after him.  
It was the right thing to do. Will watched Hannibal make him dinner and his hands shook slightly as they held the knife to slice some meat.  
Then they had coffee and Will asked if Hannibal needed anything.  
He replied in a unsteady voice that he wanted Will to sleep in his bed.  
Will agreed. His dogs were fed, and he could call his neighbor to ask if they were okay as usual.  
He could help his friend past a bad night with demons haunting him.  
Hannibal had never taken a life before. Will knew that it could change a person.

*  
The bed was huge and seemed comfortable. Will didn’t even scoff at the samurai armor.  
Hannibal’s idea of bedtime reading was “Being and nothingness” by Sartre.  
He had changed to red pajamas, and Will looked at the strong chest revealed by the silk material. Will fought with the desire to touch it, to trace patterns across the well-defined muscles. He stripped down to boxers and t-shirt and willed his treacherous cock to remain limp.  
“Wake me if you have any bad dreams,” said Will. “I sleep lightly.”  
“Yes, I imagine so. And I will, my dear,” said Hannibal.  
Will pulled the covers over himself, and felt his own scent and that of his friend mingle pleasingly.  
He slept quickly.

*  
He awoke, feeling another body close.  
Hannibal’s strong arms were wrapped around him and he felt the other man’s erection against his ass.  
Well, he thought, was this fear leading to arousal or merely an honest reaction to his proximity? Or both?  
“Will,” said Hannibal. “I had a bad dream.”  
“About what?”  
“You were gone from my bed. You were lost. I had to find you.”  
“You are the psychiatrist. What does it mean?”  
“Doctor, heal thyself you mean?”  
“Quite. What do you want? To satisfy the physical need pressed to my back? Is that what you desire?”  
“If you would, dear.”  
“Yes,” he said.  
Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s mouth.  
Will opened up to him, and returned it. Hannibal kissed his neck, and nibbled at the skin.  
Will lifted his t-shirt and Hannibal’s eyes were filled with hunger and desire.  
He mouthed the taut nipples, and Will felt himself stir.  
“Oh God,” he said. Hannibal pulled at his boxers, nuzzling at the cock with his mouth through the thin fabric.  
It occurred to Will that the nearness to death was a powerful aphrodisiac. Hannibal pulled his boxers down and breathed warmly at his dick.  
Hannibal’s mouth engulfed his aching length, and he twisted in the sheets. He worked at it until Will was panting with pleasure.  
Hannibal let Will’s cock slip from his mouth.  
“Don’t worry,” he said. “I plan to satisfy you fully.”  
“And you?”  
“I shall have my pleasure too.”  
“Ah..if you’ve got some stuff that would be good..”  
“I do.”  
“Oh I want to feel you in me..I’m clean, “he said after considering the options.  
“As am I.”  
Will sensed Hannibal move him to his side.  
He felt a slick finger enter him slowly.  
“You should know..that you are my first man.”  
“I’m honored and I shall endeavor to live up to that rare treat.”  
Will felt another finger enter him, and he moaned.  
Hannibal pulled them out and he sighed at the loss.  
Then he felt the blunt head of Hannibal’s cock enter him; he sensed the invasion of his body, inch by inch.  
Will felt himself being filled and claimed.  
Hannibal kissed his neck, and moved inside him slowly.  
The thrusts shook Will and a strange sensation took him over.  
The pain mingled with pleasure, and he wondered what it would mean for their friendship.  
Will came with that thought, shocked and pleased..  
He felt Hannibal came inside him, and was at peace.  
“I will never leave your side,” said his friend.  
Hannibal kissed him, and he drowned in the feeling of a satisfied need.  
“You smell strange. You should see a doctor,” Hannibal added.  
“Am I sick?” he asked, feeling a chill in his bones.  
“Probably. I shall help you,” said Hannibal.  
“Good.”  
“I’ll see you through it.”  
He would and Will would the better for it.


End file.
